


Told You So

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for HD_Season's Beltane Comment Fest: Harry proves he really knows Draco after-all (established relationship). Just a little Drabble....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

The colorful and festive ribbons started at the top and wound their way down the pole, weaving over and under one another. At the base, they had been tied into a pretty bow, which swayed gently in the breeze….

“Now that’s what I call a Maypole!” Harry announced with enthusiasm, blowing another breath of air down the length of Draco’s ribbon-festooned hard-on.

“Harry James Potter!” Malfoy shimmied his hips in protest until Harry eyed him with amusement. “Quit blowing on my bollocks and put your mouth on my cock, if you know what’s good for you!”

“Now, now, Draco,” Harry warned. “Be patient. After all…I’m only trying to increase your….fertility.” He snickered.

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes, then began tugging again at the ribbon-restraints that held him spread eagled to one of the trellises in the center of their garden. “Have you plans to set me free any time today Harry, or are you going to push every last one of my buttons?”

“Oh no,” Harry said solemnly. “You think I’m going to let you go A-Maying with anyone? This Beltane, I’m keeping you all to myself…” He paused to direct another hot breath along Draco’s tightly wrapped shaft. When he reached the top, he flicked his tongue along the bell-end of his lover’s pole.

Draco groaned and his hips thrust out, seeking more attention from Harry’s velvety tongue. But Harry had pulled back just enough that his lips barely brushed the dusky, taut cock skin when he spoke. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure that you enjoy every last minute…”

“B-b-but, we’ll surely be missed!” Draco stammered, straining his entire body forward.

“Are you kidding?” Harry’s thumbs rubbed small circles into Draco’s inner thighs, drawing a sigh from him. “Everyone will be glad that they won’t have to compete with your vocal nature this year…really, you have a way of monopolizing the airwaves wherever you’re being shagged…”

“I most certainly do not!” Draco protested, his face growing a shade darker nevertheless.

To prove his point, Harry leaned forward, finally taking his boyfriend’s eager member into his mouth. He sucked hard and swirled his tongue.

Draco’s body jerked. “Oh, sweet Salazar Slytherin in Swansea and Mother-of-Merlin in Manchester! Harry, don’t you dare stop now or I swear to….ohhh, fffuck, yes…” 

After a moment, Harry pulled off with a grin and wiped his mouth. “You were saying?”


End file.
